czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Paige Matthews
Paige Matthews – jest jedną z trzech potęrznych i niezniszczalnych Czarodziejek. Paige jest mieszańcem czyli: Paige jest połończeniem Ducha światłości i Czarownicy, nie posiada mocy czarownicy tylko Ducha światłości Życie Czarodziejki Paige przyszła na świat 02.08.1977 była córką Patty i jej opiekuna: Sama. Tuż po urodzeniu została podrzucona pod drzwi zakonu sióstr. Później została adoptowana. Była trudnym dzieckiem, jej rodzice mieli z nią dużo kłopotów. Zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, Paige ocalała tylko dzięki swoim mocom, choć nie miała o tym wówczas zielonego pojęcia. Dzięki wypowiedzeniu przez Piper zaklęcia "straconej siostry", do Paige trafia wzmianka o pogrzebie Prue. Dziewczyna na niego idzie, gdzie poznaje Phoebe i Piper. Phoebe ma wizję, że Paige grozi niebezpieczeństwo ze strony demona, który zabił ich siostrę. Gdy widzi, jak Paige używa swoich mocy, żeby uniknąć śmierci z rąk demona, zaczyna coś podejrzewać. W końcu prawda wychodzi na jaw. Paige nie jest od razu skora, aby pogodzić się z tym kim jest, ale w końcu ulega i postanawia pomagać swoim przyrodnim siostrom w walce z siłami zła, tym samym odbudowuje "Moc Trzech"... thumb|left|Paige leczy Piper Praca i życie prywatne Z początku gdy ją poznajemy Paige jest pracownikiem socjalnym. Pomaga ludziom z kłopotami. W sezonie 5 rzuca pracę by szkolić się w kierunku magii. W kolejnych sezonach Paige zainteresuje się pracą w policji. Na początku 4 sezonu Paige ma chłopaka o imieniu Shane (który został opętany przez Źródło). W kolejnych odcinkach sezonu poznajemy bliskiego przyjaciela Paige - Glena (wyjeżdża on w podróż w odcinku 4x10). Paige przez całą sagę przechodzi przez kilka związków, jednak dopiero w odcinku 8x16 "Engaged and Confused" wychodzi za mąż, za poznanego kilka odcinków wcześniej kuratora policyjnego Henry'ego.thumb|Piper w kokonie uwitym przez Spider Demona W epilogu serialu zostało ujawnione, że Paige została matką jednego chłopca i dwóch bliźniaczek, oraz że doszkalała swoją magiczną wiedzę, a także zajmowała się szkoleniem przyszłych czarodziejek. left|thumb|314px Transformacje W serialu Paige zmieniła się w: Sezon 4 *Zła Wiedźma *Phoebe Halliwell *Nastolatkę *Wampir Sezon 5 *Królewna Śnieżka *Super bohaterka *Jessica *Nimfa *Atena Sezon 6 *Valkyrie *Duch Sezon 7 *Bestie zabijającą duchy światłości *Phoebe Halliwell Sezon 8 *Jo Bennett *Ducha Carol Flowers *Potwora przez magicznego wirusa Moce i życie Czarodziejki Paige jest w połowie wiedźmą, w połowie Duchem Światłości. Posiada takie moce jak: orbitowanie (rodzaj teleportacji), telekineza orbitalna ("teleportowanie" przedmiotów), uleczanie ran, zmiana wyglądu, wyczuwanie innych osób (może znaleźć np.: inne Duchy Światłości). Jako Czarodziejka Paige spisywała się bardzo dobrze. thumb|Paige przywołała kuszę Zwiastuna Mroku W sezonie 5 porzuciła pracę aby całkowicie oddać się magicznemu rzemiosłu. Nie raz w sezonie zauważamy, że Paige ćwiczy eliksiry, zaklęcia. Przez przypadek zmieniła nawet kolor włosów na rudy podczas warzenia mikstur. Paige lubiła Szkołę Magii, często tam przebywała i angażowała się w jej życie społeczne. Prócz walki z demonami Paige w późniejszych sezonach dostaje podopiecznych (niczym prawdziwy Biały Promień). Musi im pomagać i wspierać na drodze do zostania nowymi Duchami Światłości. Jedną z jej podopiecznych jest Billie Jenkins. thumb|Orbing muszli left|thumb|Sposób teleportacji Kazi thumb|left|Wizja astralna Phoebe Konto zgonów Przez pięć sezonów, Paige zginęła 8 razy. Odcinek 4x06 "A Knight to Remember" Alternatywna wersja Paige ukradła jej jej moc latania i wyrzuciła ją przez okno Została uleczona przez Leo zanim jej dusza odeszła. 5x03 "Happily Ever After" Ugryzła zatrute jabłko Piper unicestwiła złą wiedźmę z pomocą mikstury wykonanej przez babcię. 5x08 "A Witch in Time" Zabita przez kulę ognia rzuconą przez czarownika Baccarę Piper, z pomocą Leo, wróciła w porę, aby ją ocalić . 6x07 "Soul Survivor (Charmed episode)|Soul Survivor" Oddała demonowi swoją duszę w zamian za duszę niewinnego Po tym, jak Piper i Phoebe unicestwiły demona, jej dusza powróciła. 6x08 "Sword and the City" Zabita przez demona Leo uleczył ją, zanim jej dusza zdążyła odejść. 6x15 "Dream of Phoebe" Demon zażądał od dżinna jej śmierci Richard zażądał od dżinna, aby Czarodziejki były żywe. 7x05 "Styx Feet Under" Została zabita przez demona Phoebe zawarła z Aniołem Śmierci umowę i w zamian za duszę Paige oddała mu duszę półdemona. 8x21 "Kill Billie Vol. 2" Zabita podczas wybuchu posiadłości, jednak ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono Piper, z pomocą pierścienia Coopa, przywróciła ją do życia. Ciekawostki *Paige jako czarownica miała najwięcej chlopaków z czarodziejek. *Pożuciła wszystko dla magii dlatego w sezonie piątym dowiadujemy śię że przez eliksir jej włosy stały się rude. *Paige jest osobą która jest najbardziej zchisteryzowaną z czarodziejek. *Cochwilę spuźnia się do pracy. *W jej pracach tymczasowych zawsze były w nich jakieś magiczne istoty *Pod koniec 6 sezonu jej włosy stają się spowrotem ciemne. *Jako ostatnia miała magicznego chłopaka. *Bardzo długo miała rude włosy. *Cały czas robi dziwne miny. *Jest mistrzynią eliksirów. *Bardzo często miała inną długość włosów. Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszańcy Kategoria:Pół-duchy światłości Kategoria:Pół-czarownice Kategoria:Charmed Kategoria:Nauczyciele Szkoły Magii Kategoria:Użytkownicy orbingu Kategoria:Użytkownicy telekinetycznego orbingu Kategoria:Uzdrowiciele Kategoria:Postacie zmieniające wygląd